


Reunited

by ZetSway



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetSway/pseuds/ZetSway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd thought I'd never see you again," I murmured against her neck. "Now that I have you , my beautiful Siha… no memory could ever hope to compare." Thane/FShep. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt for Thane and Shepard's reunion in ME3. Thane's lungs aren't what they used to be. He works Shepard up without exerting himself.
> 
> Mass Effect and all associated character belong to Bioware. I make no money from this fanfiction.

I stood quietly by her side until the doors of the lift slid closed. My hands, itching to claim her since the moment I saw her, drew her to me with a quick, urgent tug.

"I'd thought I'd never see you again," I murmured against her neck, my hands working furiously at her clothes, bunching her shirt up over her breasts. "Thought I'd never kiss you again, touch you again…"

Her soft mmmmwas muffled when I claimed her lips. She toed out of her boots and I forced her against the wall of the elevator, hiking one of her legs up for better access as my hand slipped beneath the waist of her undone pants. I sighed into her mouth as I touched her, taking just a moment to savor her heat before I drove my fused fingers into her, curling them against her sweet spot.

"Now that I have you , my beautiful Siha… no memory could ever hope to compare."

Strong legs wrapped around my waist, lips ripping away from mine with an extravagant moan.

"Oh my god Thane-"

Her hips rocked against my hand, grinding against the heel of my palm pressing on her clit. After so long apart, it didn't surprise me to feel her clenching around my fingers with an oncoming climax. But time had afforded me one last night with her, and damn if I wasn't going to make it last.

The elevator door slid open and I eased off of her, earning a profound whine of protest. Shepard hurried to the bed, sitting impatiently at the edge of the mattress as I unbuckled my jacket, letting it fall to the floor as I paced toward her with deliberate slowness. Teeth worrying her lower lip, she began to unzip her uniform. I stilled her with a kiss.

I knelt before her, hands steady on her hips, sliding slowly up her sides to the zipper tucked neatly into the seam of her uniform. Cool hands met her skin and she sighed into my mouth. Such an incredible sound. My need flared at the thought of what was to come as I peeled her clothing off. Naked and trembling with need, she was mine for this precious night.

"I want you to know that I thought of us often, Shepard," I murmured against her lips, my hands tracing the curve of her breasts with the lightest caress. "Remembering moments like this certainly helped to pass the more… lonely nights."

"Tell me what you remember," she responded, taking a moment to taste my lips before she allowed me to speak.

"I remember everything, Siha."

"Of course you do. But I want to hear it…" she kissed me deeply. "Every last moment… Tell me, Thane."

Where to begin… I cupped her breasts in my palms, kneading them slowly. She made a small sound of approval. Yes, that would do nicely. "I remember your voice," My lips moved along her jaw until I was breathing into the shell of hear ear. "The sounds you make, the way you say my name when I touch you." I dragged my thumbs deliberately over her hardening nipples.

"Oh, Thane…"

"Yes, just like that. I remember how you move, how you arch into my touch, how you stiffen when I hit just the right spot and your breath catches in your throat." My voice lowered, lips brushing her ear, fingertips pinching the peak of each breast lightly. "Beautiful. The memory of your body keeps me awake at night."

"Tell me more."

"Mmmm, Siha, I had thought I would show you instead." I moved further down her body, lips closing around one taut nipple, ghosting my now free hand between her thighs. She was so achingly warm. Unable to resist, I drew my thumb up her damp seam, coming to rest over her clit and rubbing in slow circles. "But if you insist, I will continue.

Her voice was a breathy whisper. "Yes."

Settling myself on my knees, I drew her thighs further apart, scooting her forward just enough to rest her on the very edge of the bed.

"I remember the way you taste."

I felt her tremble, the smallest whimper escaping her throat.

"I remember how you quiver for me as I touch you, tease you with my tongue. You want it so badly you can't even sit still, your patience wears down until you beg me to stop playing games and taste you." My breath ghosted over her smooth folds as I continued to rub her clit in firm circles. "Tell me how bad you want it, Shepard."

"Thane…" She brought a tentative hand to my scalp, urging me forward.

I sat unmoving, waiting patiently to hear her beg for me to please her. "I am yours to command."

"Please…"

"Tell me what you want," I whispered reverently, softly kissing her thighs.

"Please, Thane-" she choked, "…please. Make me come. Make me scream."

"As you wish." And I tasted her, salty skin beneath my tongue. Her breath hitched and her body shook in response my touch, knees rising as she brought her feet up to rest on the edge of the bed. I held her there, bringing her closer to my lips, applying the gentlest of suction to her clit and she moaned, hand tensing on my scalp. With my fused fingers, I pushed into her, first teasing her entrance and then delving deeper, savoring her heat. My cock twitched in my pants.

Humming against her skin, I curled my fingers into her velvet walls. She cried out, shaking, swearing, my name torn from her lips as she came. I laved her skin with languid strokes of my tongue, patiently extending her climax. One unoccupied hand freed my erection from the confines of my pants, stroking myself lazily as I waited for her to come down.

"Thane," her soft voice drew me up from my seated position. Pale hands stroked the ribbing at my neck as she invited me on to the bed with her, casually undoing my pants and tossing them aside. She pushed me back into the pillows.

Radiant red hair framed her face. She climbed astride my hips and kissed my neck. "Let me show you what I remember."

A satisfied hum rumbled in my chest. Almost aggressively, she forced my chin up, lips and tongue rolling over every sensitive rib at my throat. A gasp flew from my lips. Her fingernails scraped down my chest and she ground herself on my hardness, groaning deliberately against my neck. With the same fluid rock of her hips that always caught me by surprise, she captured my hardness, engulfing me, moving flawlessly from her rough grinding to a sensuous rolling motion. I groaned as she rode me, hands gripping her powerful thighs, feeling every inch of her heat sliding over me.

"You know I know you remember everything, love," she crooned into my skin. "But I want you to know how much I lovethis." The statement was punctuated with a strong roll of her hips and I couldn't hold back a pleasured sigh. "I love to watch you, see your walls come crumbling down. And you feel so good." She flexed her walls, squeezed me like a vice.

"Siha-" I drove into her heat with my own shallow thrusts. I wasn't going to last long.

"Yes," she moaned, rearing up and offering me a stunning view of her lithe body. Ruby hair tousled and wild, she cried out as each downstroke lodged my cock against her sweet spot. "Oh my god, Thane, oh my god-" My name on her lips was a like music, the sweetest sound, bringing me to the precipice of an incredible climax.

She collapsed against me, at no point slowing her pace. Cherry lips pressed against mine and she groaned into my mouth. "Come for me, Thane."

I came undone in an instant, fingers digging into her thighs as I struggled for air. She spammed around me, clenching with the release of her own climax. Ecstasy flooded my senses and faint blue light thrummed against her skin as my biotics flared, uncontrolled with the strength of my orgasm.

Panting and coated in sweat, Shepard rolled off my body. There were no words. Bittersweet emotion hung in the air. I pulled her close, tugging a blanket over us, her skin suddenly chill against my scales. Our time together was shortening by the second, but for now we had each other.


End file.
